


Yes or Yes

by bychaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Or not, matching tattoos, really really short but, sachaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Sana and Chaeyoung have been best friends forever and want matching tattoos together.





	Yes or Yes

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday ari!!

When Sana first met Chaeyoung, the young short girl made her promise she was going to smile more because she had a pretty smile that was worth to be photographed. Chaeyoung was with her camera at that moment and she didn’t even ask for a picture, she just somehow noticed that Sana wasn’t having a good time, took her pinky out and made her promise she would smile more from that moment on. 

That’s how they met and how they became best friends. It was a crucial moment of their relationship, not only because they met but because they started to pinky promise everything they considered important. That was precious for them and, somehow, every single one of those promises were complied. 

So when they decided to do matching tattoos they wanted to have a pinky promise on their skins. For them, not only collectively but also individually. And they both decided Chaeyoung should design the tattoo since she has always liked to sketch and enjoyed imagining how special would it be if she did it. 

Sana was told to never look into Chaeyoung’s sketches notebook, and she never did unless Chaeyoung had showed her something she wanted Sana to see. But you see, that time, it was an accident. 

The girl of the tattoo studio wanted to know how the final design was going to be. Chaeyoung wasn’t really replying and had left her stuff at Sana’s, so she was really in a hurry. She really thought it was going to be okay. 

She opened the notebook, looking for it. She went directly went for the last pages, but one of them caught her attention. 

It was a sketch of Sana herself, not too detailed but you could really say it was her. And it wasn’t because the rest of the page was filled with Sana’s name and hearts, rainbows and sparks. 

Sana closed the notebook so suddenly when she heard the door opening. 

Was her best friend in love with her?

Because if the answer was a yes… Maybe and just maybe she wanted to say yes too.


End file.
